bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Britt Nilsson
|image=BacheloretteSeason11_BrittPromo1.jpg |name=Britt Nilsson |born= |hometown=Detroit, Michigan |occupation=Waitress |socialmedia= |season=''The Bachelor:'' Season 19 The Bachelorette: Season 11 (voted off) }}Britt Karolina Byrne (née Nilsson) was a contestant on the 19th season of The Bachelor. She was eliminated in week 7. At the After The Final Rose show, it was announced that both Britt and Kaitlyn Bristowe would be on the 11th season of The Bachelorette. On the first night the guys voted for Kaitlyn to be the Bachelorette and Britt was sent home. Personal life Britt briefly dated Brady whom she met on her season of The Bachelorette. They split while the season was airing, but are on good terms. On May 24, 2017, she announced that she is engaged to her boyfriend Jeremy Byrne. They got married on September 9, 2017. On December 14, 2019, they announced that they were expecting their first child. She has her own YouTube channel. Biography Retrieved from abc.com ABC’s hit romantic reality series, The Bachelorette, will kick off its 11th season continuing the surprises of this season of The Bachelor with the biggest one of all: there will be two Bachelorettes. One of them is the charming, charismatic beauty, Britt Nilsson, who captivated Chris Soules and the rest of Bachelor Nation with a memorable hug on that first night at the Bachelor mansion. It was the hug felt around the world. And no one will ever forget it. When stunning Britt pulled up at the Bachelor Mansion and approached Chris, she was trembling with nervous anticipation. Moments later, she found herself in an embrace that captured both Chris’ and the country’s heart. Later that night, Chris confirmed the intensity of that embrace when he handed Britt the coveted first impression rose. And with that, a love affair began to blossom. As Chris’s journey evolved, no one -- certainly none of the other girls -- could deny the connection between Britt and the handsome farmer. Their kisses were passionate, their conversations intimate. However, what seemed like true love all came to a screeching halt just before the hometown dates. Britt’s dream of finding a husband was shattered. She left in tears, returning to her hometown in Michigan to mend her heart with her loving family by her side. Born just outside Detroit, Michigan, Britt, 28, eventually moved to Los Angeles to attend college at Azusa Pacific University. After school, she stayed in California, moving to Hollywood to pursue a career in modeling. After giving up modeling, Britt worked as a waitress, spreading her infectious personality while serving others. She also began volunteering at a local church, where you can often find her greeting congregants at the door. Since she left the show, America just can’t stop talking about Britt -- and she is back and determined to find the elusive, true love she has been looking for her entire life. She knows that this process worked once for her, and she can’t wait to give it another go. Gallery Britt_(The_Bachelor_19).jpg|''Bachelor 19'' BacheloretteSeason11 BrittPromo1.jpg|''Bachelorette 11'' BacheloretteSeason11 BrittPromo2.jpg|''Bachelorette 11'' BacheloretteSeason11 BrittPromo3.jpg|''Bachelorette 11'' BacheloretteSeason11 BrittPromo4.jpg|''Bachelorette 11'' BacheloretteSeason11 BrittPromo5.jpg|''Bachelorette 11'' BacheloretteSeason11 BrittPromo6.jpg|''Bachelorette 11'' BacheloretteSeason11 BrittPromo7.jpg|''Bachelorette 11'' BacheloretteSeason11 BrittPromo8.jpg|''Bachelorette 11'' BacheloretteSeason11 BrittPromo9.jpg|''Bachelorette 11'' BacheloretteSeason11 BrittPromo10.jpg|''Bachelorette 11'' BacheloretteSeason11 BrittPromo11.jpg|''Bachelorette 11'' BacheloretteSeason11 BrittPromo12.jpg|''Bachelorette 11'' Britt-Engaged.jpg|Just engaged. Britt-Ring.jpg|Britt's ring from Jeremy. Britt-Married.jpg|Just married. Britt-Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes